warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Okarthelian Regiments
"Daron are the elite of the already superior Darastrix Regimental Troops" eh, something about that sentence bugs me, its all good for Stormtroopers to be superior but to say that their regular guardsmen are more elite is a little overkill, Im pretty sure the most badass "regular" troops would be those of the Krieg or Cadian, or Catchan, or just any one of the canon outfits. It would be fair to make their regulars better at one task, such as fighting Nids, or melee combat, but they shouldent be better in all the aspects of warfare. Orkmarine 21:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC) and once again people look down on the guard and decide to make super guard. you know having tactics and weaponry is good and all but supply a galaxy's worth and maintaing a supply chain that reaches from your home world all the way to the other side of the galaxy where you are fighting (as recruitment worlds that supply their own gear are expected to maintain their own supply lines) and to maintain that in the face of enemies that defy logic with gods that make nightmares reality, machines that rewrite the laws of the universe, and space elves who hold no respect for decent combat. but reading the page thus far this whole thing seems to be made more for the stormtrooper regiment, while the rest reads like the Only War explanation to what each regiment type is. I'd love to hear about how the Darastrix 89th Mechanized got trapped by a chaos ambush and fought for 3 weeks, 20 days and 8 hours longer than the chaos warlord thought it would take to ahnialate the regiment, or how the Darastrix 34th was the regiment to breech the lines surrounding the governor's palace of planet redactid and pulled the tau loving traitor out of his office, naked and tied to a post to show traitors the horrid fate awaiting betrayal. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 21:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I must agree with Plague on that one. Why do people like the guard? Because the guardsmen are normal human, they only have their guts, their lasgun...and that's pretty much it, and they continue the fighting despite facing mortal ennemies. So, please don't do Super Guards, please don't. Because your article and you have great potential, Super Guards will just ruin everything. Anyway, it's your article, and I hope you have good time creating your IG regiment. PS: I suggest that you claim this article as yours using the templates because it's difficult to know who created an article without the said template. When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 22:12, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I didnt say they are super soldiers, the Darons are a combo of stormtrooper training and light gene schulpting, witch is used on stormtroopers allready. Those choosen for the program are mostly promising recruits and those that didnt fit the bill as Aspirants in their homeworlds Space Marine Chapter. The gene mods are mostly fluff along with the stats that they get in their regimental creation ( http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Okarthelian_%22Scalehounds%22_8th_Daron_Regiment ). The Darons are simply the Kasrkin of the Okarthelians Armies. Igor94wow (talk) 16:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) so the storm troopers are from a completely diffrent world? worlds that are recruitment worlds for space marine chapters are exempt from the imperial tithe meaning that they don't provide anything for the imperium outside the couple scout marines they provide every couple of years. also no you didn't say super soldiers, but you made your guard somehow already superior to the average of the imperial guard, a standard set by the Cadians. That would imply that they are all Catachans or in some other way 80's action movie stars as the Cadians are all ready something between saving private ryan and the modern American army. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Also you don't have to send your stromtrooper regiments to facilities based off the Schola Progmintium. It is actually a galaxy spanning thing, you can have your own Schola Progmintium on Okarthelia (also get your commisars from there so some of your famed commissars might even be locally recognized for being brought up through your schola progmintium. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 17:16, March 4, 2014 (UTC) NCF One planetary system hosts no all possible regiment types ever. There is no exceptions. RemosPendragon (talk) 17:03, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Removing Q-Issue template on your own without fixing the problem is not ok. You can take this as your warning, get rid of the homerules and I might just look this through my fingers this time. --Remos talk 17:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC) while hosting a abhuman regiment type from the same world as regular humans is actually impossible (only abhuman worlds produce abhuman regiments) the current listing if he removes the abhumans should be perfectly acceptable. you said no world should be able to host all regiment types, well he never hosted a artillary regiment and siege regiments typically don't enjoy baskalisks so he's good there now, he removed his listed any armored regiments, while siege regiments do hoast tanks they wouldn't ever have vanquishers or tanks ment for tank on tank warfare and i doubt a regular leman russ would be utalized, and lastly is his removeal of a drop regiment or a scout regiment. from what i am reading this world primarily produces front line infantry now. So this page should be perfectly set to have the NCF tag removed once he does away with the abhuman regiments. (igor if you want a explanation to the abhuman thing get the new shield of humanity Only War book) also since you are listing RP stats idk if that violates the rules or not and IDC but a regular hellgun has pen 6 so is there a reason these hellguns have sucha a weak punch? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) "you should not ... post your house rule ideas here...", without more specific explanation in our rules, all house rule ideas (and especially the IP of FFG or GW) will be banned, regardless to which game they relate to. --Remos talk 18:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC)